In My Arms
by xXAshe.Kurosaki.Xx
Summary: Naruto's mad at Tsunade because she wouldn't let him join the battle. He blames Tsunade for what happened to Sasuke. He's gone. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Alright. This story was just an inspiration, and here's how it works. Sasuke made the right decision, and turned back to fight by Konoha, becoming part of the Anbu. The Akatsuki, Kabuto and the rest of the enemy turned on him, and that's where this all came from. They killed him. Naruto and Sasuke had had a romantic relationship before this all happened, and Naruto's life is crumbling right before him. Don't hate, I know it's not good. For full emotional torture, listen to the song "In My Arms," by Plumb. I'm not afraid to admit I bawled like a baby while writing this. Anyways, Onto the pain. **

"Come on!" Naruto yelled, his blue eyes wide with anger, resentment and desperation. Tsunade's gaze softened as she took in the boy's expression, but her voice remained strict, final.

"Naruto, No! You cannot go to that battle! You have to stay here and remain safe. You have to fight with your village! This is your responsibility!"

Naruto scowled before yelling back, standing up from his seat and slamming his hands down on Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade no! This is important! I have to be there! You don't understand!" Naruto growled the last part out, pushing off of the desk and turning his back to Tsunade, who sat there, staring at Naruto's back. Before either of them could say or do anything, a member of the Anbu dashed in, clothes tattered and blood stained. He was panting so hard it was almost impossible to hear him at first, but he took a deep breath before finishing what he was saying.

"L-Lady Tsunade...N-Naruto...something has happened to Sasuke..."

Naruto whipped around, his blue eyes wide and frantic. Tsunade rose, about to speak, but before she could, the Anbu turned and ran back out, followed quickly by Naruto, who shot Tsunade a furious glance before exiting.

Tsunade sighed, lowering her head and rubbing her temples.

Naruto ran after the Anbu, who lead him out of the village, down some ways into a clearing in the forest. There was a group of ninjas' crowed around an area, some of which he recognized as Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari and even, surprisingly, Gaara. The others were unrecognized Anbu members. A lot of the crowd were bloody, and seemed wounded in some way. Naruto narrowed his eyes; his heart beating so fast it nearly hurt him. There was a sinking sensation in his gut as he slowed down into a brisk walk. One by one, the heads of the crowds turned in his direction. They moved away, parting to reveal a sight that would haunt Naruto for the rest of his life.

The first thing he saw was Sasuke.

Sasuke was lying on the ground, his Anbu outfit torn everywhere, blood splattered over his pale, ivory skin, and his eyes half-lidded. Sakura was bent over him, her hands glowing blue with her healing chakra, her head down and a curtain of pink hair shielding her face. He could tell she was crying though. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Naruto's breath caught, his heart stopped, and his eyes widened. His body went numb, and before he knew what was happening, he shot forwards, pouncing over Sasuke's body and crouching beside him. Sakura immediately stopped, her hands returning back to normal and raising to her face, choked little sobs escaping as she fell backwards into a sitting position, her knees drawn up to her chest. She too was covered in blood and scratches, most of which were bleeding.

Naruto couldn't breath. He couldn't speak. The crowd looked on them. He could feel their sympathetic gazes, but he didn't care. He looked down at Sasuke, leaning over the raven haired male. Sasuke's eyes were hazy and unfocused, but when Naruto came into his line of vision, he stirred slightly, something registering in him. He focused on the blonde, a soft smile coming to his blood stained lips. He coughed a bit, before whispering,

"Dunce...it's about...time you got ... here."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears. "Sasuke..." he muttered, repeating it again, louder this time. He leaned down, kissing the fading male hard on the lips, the tears in his eyes spilling over and rolling down his cheeks. He pulled back, looking down at the male, holding back a sob. Sasuke's eyes went in and out of focus, the smile fading away and his eyes drooping, nearly closed. Naruto grimaced, the tears rushing down his face, unstoppable. He grasped Sasuke, pulling him up into his chest, sobbing.

"S-Sasuke, No! You can do this! Stay...Please, Stay with me!"

When he pulled back, he noticed Sasuke fighting to keep his eyes open. Sakura, sitting to the side, let out another choked sob, her hands clutching to her hair. Her green eyes were rimmed red, tears streaking her cheeks. Naruto took no notice of her, his hands shaking as he clutched Sasuke against his chest, crying out for Sasuke to stay with him, over and over again.

Sasuke weakly lifted his hand, smiling a pained smile as his cold, nearly lifeless hand gently pressed against Naruto's wet cheek, the touch just barely there. Naruto instinctively leaned into the hand, his blue eyes full to the brim with unshed tears and unvoiced words. Sasuke opened his mouth, trying to speak, but his voice caught and nothing came out but a soft rush of air. Naruto gritted his teeth, gripping to Sasuke for dear life. This couldn't be happening. No, Sasuke could pull through this! He'd done it before, he can do it again!

...Right?

Sasuke managed to choke out one last statement, "Naruto...I...I'm so...sorry..."

The hand pressed against Naruto's cheek fell away, falling lifelessly to his side. Naruto stared at Sasuke's pale, strained face, his body shaking violently. Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed, one last laboured breath sounding from Sasuke, then...he went silent. Still. Naruto let out a cry of anguish, his cry reverberating around the eerily silent woodland. Naruto's head bowed, pulling Sasuke up into his chest, crying out,

"Sasuke! No! Wake up, Wake UP!"

Gaara stepped forwards, his ocean blue eyes full of remorse and pain at watching Naruto. He moved to Naruto's side, putting a hand on the blonde's shoulder, gently trying to pull him away from Sasuke's lifeless body. Naruto cried out, clutching to Sasuke's corpse tighter. Gaara's jaw clenched.

"Naruto," he whispered, kneeling down, "Come on...You've got to let-"

"NO! He's NOT dead!" Naruto shouted his blue eyes wide and pained, the tears never ending.

Tsunade walked into the clearing, her heart jumping into her throat as she took in the sight. Kakashi followed, as well as Gai, Iruka and Kurenai. Naruto showed no signs of noticing anything beyond Sasuke.

Tsunade stepped forwards, her voice soft yet firm.

"Naruto, Let go now."

"No!" He shouted violently, his voice quivering. Sakura stood shakily, her sobbing held back for the time being. She moved forwards, kneeling behind Naruto and wrapping her arms around him, whispering into his ear, "Naruto...Come on..."

Naruto was silent, save for the heart-wrenching sobs that emitted from him, before he gently let go of the body, his mind slipping in and out of reality. Everything seemed so unreal to him. This was just a bad dream, a really, really bad dream that he has yet to wake up from.

Yeah, that's it.

Iruka moved forwards, taking Gaara's place and helped to heave Naruto up to his feet. Naruto swayed unsteadily, his expression unreadable as he stared down at Sasuke's body. Any minute now the Uchiha was going to sit up and smirk his cocky smirk at him, call him 'Dunce', and kiss him. Any minute now...

Iruka helped to guide Naruto away from the body, looking down at the blonde in concern when nothing was heard from him. Naruto barely moved, didn't speak. The tears continued to silently roll down Naruto's cheeks. Iruka sighed softly, turning to look back into the clearly briefly, before leading Naruto back to the village.

**That's all for this chapter! I'll upload the second one soon. Thanks! Please review! Reviews greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N well...I couldn't wait. So, here's chapter two! I might make only one more. Maybe two. This is making me so sad just writing it. **** Anyways, enjoy! I hope. **

A few hours had passed since Iruka had brought Naruto back into the village. Iruka and Kakashi stood together outside of Tsunade's office, conversing in hushed tones.

"Is he alright?" Kakashi asked. His mask was still on, but his fore head protector was up fully. His eyes were swimming with concern.

Iruka grimaced, his arms crossed over his chest, "I don't know..." he muttered in an undertone, glancing off to the side. They two fell silent, in though. It wasn't a secret that the two had been lovers. Iruka grimaced slightly as he turned on his heel, muttering a quick goodbye to Kakashi, before walking off. Kakashi sighed softly, glancing through the crack in the door a Naruto, who was slumped over, unmoving, in the seat. Tsunade wasn't back yet. Sighing, Kakashi followed Iruka's lead, leaving.

Sakura sniffled softly, pulling away from Ino, who was in just as bad a shape. Ino sniffed as well, smiling sadly through the tears at Sakura, before saying softly, "At least he died a friend and not...an enemy.."

Ino's voice caught for a moment, and Sakura thought that Ino was about to relapse into sobs again, but Ino just took a deep breath and strained a smile, leaning forwards and surprising Sakura by kissing her on the forehead. She lingered there for a moment, before pulling back, grabbing Sakura's hand and giving it a light squeeze and walking away, wiping the tears from her eyes. Sakura suppressed a sob as she turned to the Hokage's building, taking a deep breath before walking in. She wanted to see how Naruto was holding up.

As she walked in, she noticed that it was silent. Eerily so. Frowning slightly, she sniffed again and made her way up towards Tsunade's office, where Naruto most likely was.

When she arrived, she paused outside of the office, peeking in and grimacing when she saw Naruto slumped, unmoving and silent in the chair. She gulped, taking a deep breath before opening the door, slipping in and closing it behind her. Naruto twitched at the movement, but other then that didn't move. Sakura's eyes welled up again, and she furiously blinked the tears away as she spoke. She had done enough crying already.

"Naruto..."

She couldn't find the right words to say to consolidate the blonde. Just as she went to move forwards, towards Naruto, he spoke.

"Why didn't you...Sakura...Why..."

He went silent for a moment, and Sakura's eyebrow furrowed. What was he getting at? Stepping forwards, she opened her mouth to speak, but Naruto cut her off, jumping up from the chair faster than she had expected.

"Why the HELL didn't you try harder to save him!? You could have done it! He could have lived!"

Sakura felt like somebody had just punched her in the gut. Naruto's face was pale, his eyes wide, angry and wet, his lips cracked and hair dishevelled. His voice was laced with anguish, cracking as he spoke. His voice was slightly hoarse from earlier, but that didn't keep the venom from his words.

Sakura opened her mouth, trying to retort, but yet again was cut off by Naruto.

"Why didn't you try!? Yo-.."

Sakura's head dipped forwards, a hand raising and cupping her mouth, trying and failing to stifle a loud, heart broken sob. She had tried. Tried so hard to keep Sasuke alive, but...she couldn't. The blow had been too much for even her advanced healing chakra to deal with. She had tried.

Naruto stopped, his hands balling into tight fists. Sakura's head lifted, her eyes wide and tears spilling over her red, puffy eyes.

"Naruto, I tried as hard as I could! I tried..."

She trailed off, wrapping her arms around herself, biting her bottom lip briefly as she tried to get a grip of herself. Naruto stepped forwards, silent, standing in front of the pink haired female, before letting out a soft, almost inaudibly sob and leaning forwards, hugging Sakura tightly.

Sakura's arms wrapped around Naruto, holding him as the two cried.

Tsunade stood back, watching as people hoisted Sasuke's lifeless body up, taking him away to be ready for his funeral. She took a deep breath, her heart heavy and eyes prickling uncomfortably. She was the Hokage; no tears. She had to stay strong. For the village's sake.

She turned around, making her way back into the village. She still had to see Naruto. As she walked past, she noted that the streets of Konoha were oddly silent and nobody was walking around, as they usually did. She took a deep breath before walking into her building, where she paused outside of the door to her office. She could heard the sound of muffled crying, and she braced herself.

Opening the door, she was met with the sight of Naruto with his head lowered, his shoulders shaking slightly. Tsunade was about to speak, when Naruto beat her to it.

"Funny, isn't it?"

Tsunade simply looked at him, remaining silent for a moment, seeing if he were to go on. Once she noted he was waiting for some sign of a response, she questioned,

"Funny?"

Naruto let out a soft, choked chuckle, not once looking up as he replied, "We finally got Sasuke back, only to lose him again."

Tsunade didn't know how to respond. She simply sighed inaudibly, walking up until she was standing beside Naruto's chair, her hand resting on his shoulder. Naruto was still for a moment, before he stood up and looked at Tsunade, his eyes red and puffy. Tears still rolled down his cheeks, like a never ending waterfall. Tsunade let out a low sigh, before pulling the other into her arms, holding him tightly against her in a caring fashion, almost maternally. She raised a hand, resting it on Naruto's head, petting him in a calming way as he let out another soft, tired sob. The death had hit Naruto harder than she had thought, and she had been prepared for the worse when she had heard what had happened. He really had loved Sasuke.

Kakashi looked down at the open coffin, eyeing Sasuke's bloodied, peaceful features. The funeral wasn't for another half hour, but Kakashi had helped set things up. He stared down at his student, a heavy sigh escaping him. His jaw clenched, and the longer he stared, the heavier his heart got. Finally, upon hearing the sound of somebody approaching, he tore his gaze away from Sasuke.

His gaze rested on Tsunade. She walked in, standing in front of Kakashi and staring remorsefully into the open casket, her eyes glittering in the low light.

The two were silent, and Tsunade lifted a hand, delicately brushing a few stray strands of raven black hair out of his face. Her eyes were sad.

Kakashi didn't know what to say, so he just remained silent, staring at the lifeless body of Sasuke. It was...almost unreal, seeing him lifeless and laying in a casket. So soon after he had come back, too.

The two shared a moment of silence, paying homage to a fallen ally, in which Tsunade allowed one tear to escape, rolling down her cheek slowly. Kakashi glanced up and sighed heavily, before muttering as he turned away from the haunting face.

"This wasn't how things were supposed to end."

Tsunade agreed, but didn't say anything. She pulled away, turning and following Kakashi out of the clearing. The funeral would start soon. She had to get a hold of herself.

**Well...I hope you enjoyed it! Part three, the last one hopefully, will be out asap! I hope you liked it! Review and stuff please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Alright! Here's chapter 3! The funeral. I hope it turns out alright! Please enjoy! **

Naruto's blue eyes were hazy as he followed the silent crowd through the woods and into the very clearing they had been in a little over 4 hours ago. He was silent, standing in front of a glossy black, open coffin. As people lined up to the side of the coffin, one by one passing his body and sending silent prayers towards him, Naruto remained where he was, neither moving or speaking. He remained silent, his blue eyes locked forwards. He didn't finch when Gaara moved up behind him, a sympathetic hand resting on his shoulder. Naruto blinked and remained stone faced, his eyes still red from the tears of before, his mind seeming to be in a permanent lock down.

Everything around him seemed to be moving in slow motion, as if coated in sticky caramel. When everybody returned to their spots, Tsunade stood up in front of the crowd, her voice strong and hard, reverberating around the ever silent wood. Even the birds and woodland creatures seemed to get the memo of mourning. Not a single sound disturbed the thick, desolate silence.

"We have gathered here today to honour a man who passed in protecting his village. Sasuke Uchiha."

Silence hung like ribbons of death. The tension seemed to be suffocating the crowd, their eyes locked either on the ground or on Tsunade, some tearing up already. Tsunade continued.

"In the years passed, we have had many noble ninja's who have given up their lives in honour of Konoha. We have one more to add. Although his heart had been darkened, his mind corrupted by pain from the past, he eventually came to see the light."

Naruto's head lowered, his shoulders shaking slightly and tears threatening to spill out of his aching eyes once again. He remembered yesterday those days when they were a part of Team 7, training side by side and acting together. It all seemed so...far away. Unreal, almost. Taking a deep breath, Naruto lifted his head.

"When times became dark, there was one who believed that Sasuke had not completely betrayed us. It was he who helped steer Sasuke back towards us."

Tsunade broke off, her eyes diverting towards the broken blonde in the front row. Her eyes softened and a pained look crossed in her eyes although her voice remained strong, collected.

"Naruto. Would you like to say something?"

Slowly, Naruto nodded, trudging forwards. It felt as though he was walking through glue, almost. His feet were suddenly almost too heavy, and his head tilted forwards. He stood beside Tsunade, remaining silent for a moment, trying to find his voice. He lifted his head, staring up at the dark sky. Storm clouds were rolling in. Naruto swallowed, wet his lips, and titled his head down, looking out through the sea of forlorn faces. He took a deep, shaky breath, and was vaguely aware of Tsunade's hand on his shoulder. He was surprised to hear a voice, strong through the silence. It was his own.

"He...He was my best friend. Through everything. Fights...anything that got thrown at us. He was always there. Moody, usually, but...still there."

Naruto's voice caught and he forced back the lump in his throat and continued on.

"I...When he left, I just... I couldn't let him go that easily. When I got told that it was useless to keep running after him, that he was gone, I didn't believe it. I couldn't. I knew that there had to be some way to bring him back."

Naruto lowered his head, tears spilling over his eyes. His voice wavered as he spoke, the lump now painful to speak around.

"He wasn't supposed to ... die like this. I-I..."

Naruto paused, a sad smile slipping onto his features. He lifted his head, looking out over the sea of faces.

"He was...The most amazing person I had ever met. The only one who I had admired. Looked up to. If there was one thing that I could have told him before he died, it would have to have been, 'Welcome back.'"

Naruto's voice cracked at the end, the tears falling faster and a sob threatening to slip out of his lips. Most of the people in the crowd were sniffling, tears streaking the majority of their faces. Tsunade squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and Naruto lifted his head, glancing behind him at the opened casket. He took in Sasuke's pale, peaceful expression, his face still speckled with blood, his raven black hair framing his face. His clothes were tattered and torn still, his hands clasped over his chest. His eyes were closed. Naruto's jaw clenched, and Tsunade whispered, "Naruto...You can return to your spot now."

It took him a second, but he made his way back to his spot, turning his attention back to Tsunade, who began talking again, about Sasuke. Naruto was barely listening, however. Memories were flashing through his mind at a rapid pace, not helping the tears slipping down his face. One of his fondest memories was of their first kiss.

When he had been pushed into Sasuke, and their lips connected, he had acted out in a way that had made it seem like he was disgusted, when in reality, he had...enjoyed it. He wanted to do it again, although he was way too shy to even bring that up. His lips tingled uncontrollably after that, and he found it hard to even look at Sasuke for more than a week after that.

"Let us all share a moment in silence. Remember this man. Sasuke Uchiha."

Everyone's heads lowered, the silence nearly unbearable. Rain started to fall, at first soft spitting, then falling in large rain drops at a rapid pace. Naruto let out a silent sob, his eyes closing, head down.

_Sasuke...I love you..._

Naruto sat alone on a large rock, over looking the rushing river. It was still raining, but not nearly as bad as before. Eyes glazed over in thought, he picked up a rock and threw it half-heartedly into the river, watching the ripples where it landed.

He remembered on this spot just how he and Sasuke had awkwardly revealed their feelings. Well, more like Naruto embarrassed the hell out of him and Sasuke just sat back, watching him flail around, bemused. Naruto smiled softly at the memory.

~Flashback~

Naruto sighed elaborately as he sauntered down the path, following Kakashi who, as always, had his nose in a book.

"It's so HOOOOTTT!" He complained loudly, unzipping his jacket and tying it around his waist. He was wearing a black muscle shirt underneath, and his tan skin was glistening with sweat. They past a little clearing in which dazzlingly blue water sparkled invitingly, promising refreshment. Naruto grinned and skidded to a stop, nearly causing Sakura to bump into him.

"KAKASHI-SENSEIII! Can we stop!? Pleaaase? It's too hot out! Let's take a break!"

Kakashi paused, turned and blinked. In exaggerated surprise, he looked up at the hot sun, then back at the sweating, over heating team.

"Oh...I suppose we co—"

Before Kakashi could even finish, Naruto had taken off towards the water. Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance, but followed eagerly. Sasuke, emotionless as ever, followed in silence.

When the raven haired male reached the clearing, Sakura was already in the water up to mid-calf, hands on her hips and staring in annoyance at Naruto, who had stripped his jacket, shoes and pants off. He was in his boxer shorts and the black muscle shirt. Sasuke pursed his lips, noting the way that the sun seemed to dance off of Naruto's skin.

"Come on in, Duck! The water's AWESOME!"

As if to emphasize his point, he splashed around animatedly in the water, grinning like an idiot when Sakura yelped and jumped back.

"You splashed me!" She yelped. Naruto just snickered like an idiot and splashed her again. Sakura, instead of yelling at him again, simply laughed and splashed him back. Kakashi was leaning against a tree, in the shade, reading his book. Same old same old. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and made up his mind. It was really hot out, and they had been walking and training for a while now. And the water looked nice...

Sasuke sighed in defeat and kicked his sandals off, followed by his shirt. Naruto glanced up and immediately flushed at the sight of Sasuke shirtless. He covered it up by diving underneath the water, resurfacing a moment later with a trout in hand, grinning like an idiot.

"Oi, I caught a fishy!"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose, now completely soaked form earlier.

"Naruto, are you 2? Fishy?" She smiled despite herself, but the smile was short because Naruto had thrown the fish at her. She screeched and jumped out of the way, bumping into Sasuke who instinctively reached out and caught her before she fell into the water. Naruto looked away at this, but not before he caught Sakura flush a deep crimson and giggle like an idiot. A splash alerted the blonde that Sasuke had probably dropped her. He grinned despite himself and turned around, swimming up to Sasuke and standing up, glaring at him. Sasuke was a bit taller than him, but Naruto wasn't going to let that stop him.

"What are you looking at, you idiot?" Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Naruto tried desperately not to look at Sasuke's glimmering skin.

"You're a real downer, you know that? You should loosen up."

And before Sasuke could even open his mouth, Naruto had tackled him into the water. Sakura yelped something about not touching her Sasuke, but the words were lost in the water. Naruto had expected Sasuke to push him away and resurface angrily, but that's not what he got. The water had been up to mid-waist on Naruto, so fairly deep. As they sank down, Sasuke's lips somehow found his, and the embrace was held, Sasuke's hands firmly grabbing Naruto's shoulders. Then, it was all over. Naruto was left under the water, wondering what in the name of Kami had just happened, as Sasuke resurfaced, shaking his head and coughing slightly. When Naruto resurfaced, he simply stared at Sasuke, his cheeks ignited a dark crimson, dark enough to match Sakura's. Sasuke simply shot him his signature glare, before he spat out,

"What the hell was that for, Dunce?"

Sakura waded over and stood in front of Naruto, no doubt about to yell at him for, "Almost hurting her Sasuke-Kun!" But Naruto wasn't listening. Sasuke was standing behind Sakura, his arms folded over his chest and a sly smile on his face. Naruto scowled at him, and he could have sworn that Sasuke winked at him. The scowled washed away, and he was brought back into focus when Sakura waved her hand in front of his face, shouting,

"Hello!? Are you even listening to me!?"

~End Flashback~

Naruto laughed softly at the memory, the sound almost foreign to him now. Those days seemed so far away. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Sasuke had stayed. Could all of this have been avoided? Probably.

Naruto scowled softly, picking up another rock and throwing it into the water, watching as it fell in with a loud, "Sploosh!" and watching as the ripples waded out from the disturbance. It was no secret that he had loved Sasuke. In fact, it was probably more obvious than Sakura's hair colour. Taking a deep breath, he noticed that the rain had stopped. He slowly stood from the rock, and turned to leave, when a figure standing in front of him stopped him. Sai. Naruto frowned. He wasn't in the mood for chit-chatting.

"He meant a lot to you, didn't he? Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed, fighting back the urge to tell Sai to go to hell. Instead, he replied with a soft, "Yeah."

Sai nodded, his arms crossing over his chest as he walked towards Naruto, standing in front of him, his pale face void of any emotion, as usual. In a way, it kind of reminded him of Sasuke. Not a lot, just a bit. Naruto looked away.

"You miss him."

Once again, Naruto bit his tongue, "Obviously."

Sai just nodded silently, before clearing his throat awkwardly. "I, uhm, read in a book that sometimes hugging is good for making people feel better."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. Sai moved closer, lifting his arms and hesitantly pulling the blonde into an awkward, stiff embrace. Naruto laughed softly despite himself. Sai just pulled away and gave him a weird look.

Naruto just shook his head, "Thanks, Sai. If you don't mind, I wanna be alone."

Sai just nodded and watched as Naruto moved past him, out of the clearing and back down the path through the woods.

The rain had caused a fresh, pine scent to coat the area, and Naruto took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. After walking a little ways, he found another small clearing and turned into it. He sighed softly, before dropping down to the damp ground, sprawling out and staring blankly up at the dark sky. His eyes stung slightly. It was almost like he had cried all the tears he had in his body.

He laced his fingers behind his head and rested on his arms, staring up at the sky, trying to relax. One thought moved through his fuzzy mind, loud an clear.

_**Why Sasuke? **_

**Well...That's it. YES There will be one more chapter, and I swear that's it! I love this story. xD I hope this chapter didn't fail as much as I think it did. Anyways, thanks for reading this crap! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so I know that I said I would make another chapter for this, but...I kind of like the way it ends off, with Naruto looking up at the sky saying, "Why Sasuke" And being all angsty and stuff, so I'll leave it for now. **

**I'm in the middle of a HELL of a NaruSasu addiction, so... Expect to see much more NaruSasu stories, and the odd different ones littered here and there. I have some really good stories coming, so I hope that you like it! **

**Once again, sorry about the, "I'll make another chapter!" thing. I tried and tried, but just couldn't find a way to branch off that last chapter. I hope you all liked it anyways! **

**So as I said before, keep an eye out for more stories coming your way! Thanks for following! I love you all~ **

** ~Ashe...OUT! **


End file.
